


Do It! Do It Like Teenagers!

by uptocloud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Everyone is Not So Bad Except PPT, Fun and Light themes, More characters and relationships to come, Multi, Teenager Apocalypse, Uncomfortably Sassy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptocloud/pseuds/uptocloud
Summary: 只要朋友在身边，世界末日也没什么可怕的。（但是身旁的可不止是朋友。）阳光高中生小伙安纳金可惜是个恋爱傻瓜；明显是Gay的欧比旺试图用疯狂的吐槽掩饰一切；八年级的阿索卡摇摇头表示不靠谱的男人啊并随时准备用科学加飞踢攻击丧尸的脑袋；学生会长帕德梅虽然一直在失踪但绝不是待拯救的公主；必须存在的神秘转校生角色摩尔其实并不是校霸担当而只是受够了你们的Bullshits。阴谋与猜忌，纠结的爱恨情仇，刺激血腥的动作场景——以上都没有！只有全员互相拆台。
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Do It! Do It Like Teenagers!

**Author's Note:**

> 卖蠢吐槽文，全员OOC。作者没有智商却有奇怪的笑点。

月黑风高，树丛沙沙作响。一道黑影闪过。林间空地上的白兔正低头吃草，对周遭浑然不觉。它脚下的草窝丰厚异常。

只见那道黑影直窜而出，手臂一展便轻巧地将兔子捞进怀中。虽然身形高大，却灵活地就地一滚作为缓冲，马上半跪起来。“抓到了！！” 青春期男孩的声音回荡在树林中，兔子可怜地被拎着耳朵高举到了空中。男孩慢慢站起来，得意地戳着兔子的肚子：“知道吗？我这个橄榄球队长可不是草包。” 兔子紧张地盯着男孩，四条腿微微颤抖。

“安纳金，小家伙快被你这个队长吓死了。” 另一个男声突然从背后响起。

“啊！” 安纳金猛地转身，兔子不幸被抡圆了一圈，“欧比旺！是我快被你吓死了！”

新来的人也从树丛后站了出来，个子不如安纳金，脸上却带着早熟的冷静。他一脸嫌弃地抱起了双臂：“说真的，它已经翻白眼了。” 安纳金连忙把兔子往欧比旺方向一扔，“帮忙照顾好它！千万别让它死了！”

“喂！” 欧比旺手忙脚乱地抱住白色毛球。幸好兔子到他手上就明显平静了下来。“你连续三天鬼鬼祟祟地半夜溜进树林就为了抓兔子！？”

“什么叫‘就‘，嗯？你来抓只试试？” 安纳金不满地叉腰，俯视着另一个男孩。黑暗中他像一棵杉树般高大。猛地他又前进了一步，“你跟踪我？三天，哈。”

欧比旺不安地把兔子在怀中换了个姿势，“不，我没有，不，只是我们不应该深夜一个人进树林。奎刚不在你也不应该自己跑掉。” 

“哦，你是在担心我吗？” 安纳金突然放松，一把搂住欧比旺的肩膀，“放心啦老家伙，我们这不就是两个人了吗？好啦，回家。”

欧比旺认命地叹了口气，试图把肩上沉甸甸的胳膊掀下去。可惜安纳金的运动神经过于发达，跟他身体对抗毫无胜算。没走两步，他突然想了什么：“你捉兔子干什么？”

没有月光也能感到大男孩顿时红了脸。安纳金挠了挠一头卷发，声音突然就没了底气，“帕德梅……” （欧比旺及时地发出了然的哼声）“我听见她法语课和萨贝的对话，在聊想养什么宠物。”

“噢当然，作为动物保护主义者，她一定非常赞同你给野生动物设陷阱并试图驯化的行为。” 欧比旺揉着兔子脑袋咕哝道，“而且到底是什么人才会想到要去森林里设陷阱自己抓啊……”

“加拿大人。” 安纳金撇了撇嘴，试图用绕过欧比旺肩膀的那只手去戳兔子。

“嗷！欧比旺！这只小婊砸咬我！”

“闭嘴安纳金！这下可好，我要大半夜带你去打狂犬疫苗了！你到底抽什么风和野兔过不去！”

两人就这样一路拉拉扯扯地往镇上走去。

刚刚到树林边缘，一阵强劲的气流就猛地把他们震翻在地。不远处的天空亮如白昼，刺得人睁不开眼。在刺痛和眩晕中，男孩们看到一团巨大的光球在小镇上空爆开。

“不！” 刚刚还有说有笑的两个男孩连滚带爬，顾不上自己脑内疯狂的耳鸣，就往小镇上冲去。“阿索卡还在家里！”安纳金大吼着，“孔先生出差了，要我照顾好她！” 欧比旺示意自己的耳朵听不清。“阿—索—卡！” 安纳金夸张地做着嘴形，满脸惊恐。

“你把她一个人丢家里？” 欧比旺大吼回去，一边努力跟上安纳金狂奔的步伐，“我能把这兔子丢掉了吗！”

“你在说啥？？？” 安纳金指指自己的耳朵，“反正我的回答都是不！！” 说完捞着欧比旺的胳膊继续飞奔。

两人在小镇最前的警察局边停住了脚步。面前的房屋整整齐齐，街道也干净如故。仿佛刚刚的光球只是一场幻觉。安纳金和欧比旺对视了一眼。

“也许，” 欧比旺摸着兔子开口，“真的是错觉？” 他的听觉终于恢复正常，声音也低了下来。

安纳金睁大了眼睛，举起手给他看手肘上的擦伤，“哪门子的幻觉还有物理攻击效果的？”

再仔细打量四周，两人发现，所有的灯都灭了。镇上出奇地安静，别说猫狗的声音，连虫鸣都没有。

“哇哦，真是不习惯呢。” 安纳金眯起了眼睛。

“那是对你来说，派对先生。” 欧比旺摊手，“然而现在，我们要先去医院给你打针，希望现在急诊还有人。”

“不，我们应该先去检查阿索卡有没有问题。” 安纳金习惯性反驳。

“你怎么不说应该先去把兔子给帕德梅呢？” 欧比旺翻了个白眼。

“先看阿索卡，再找帕德梅，最后去医院。” 安纳金斩钉截铁。欧比旺的白眼翻得更大了，“我说安纳金……” 就在这时，一大团毛茸茸从他们眼前蹿过，足足有一辆汽车大小，瞬间消失在了一家人的后院中。

两人咔吧一下合上了嘴，极有默契地转身就走。沉默中两人疯狂用眼神交流，空气里顿时充斥着“你看到了吗那是只缅因猫吗”“那是猫？这里可不是德克萨斯！！” 之类的信息。

“……等一下……”

两人又齐刷刷地停住了脚步。在他们面前，两位警官正向他们走来，脚边还有条摩托车大的警犬。与其说是“走”，不如说是“拔腿而来”，字面意义上的。没有路灯，只能看见他们一瘸一拐地朝这边逼近。他们的关节仿佛已经完全错位脱力，只由一条肌肉牵扯着腿脚，一步步往前。不祥的感觉弥漫开来。更别提那条狗明显的不对劲了。

“我记得Dex昨天还没长那么大的。” 欧比旺从嘴角龇出一句。

“我有好多条理论。” 安纳金绷紧了身体。

“安纳金，无论你有什么想法……”

“快跑！去医院！” 两个男孩拔腿就跑，留下一串尖叫。

几只怪物顿时反应了过来，嚎叫着追了出来。

“我操我操我操！！！” 安纳金一不留神就跑到了前面。“冷静！冷静！” 欧比旺努力地试图跟上着他，奈何根本比不上受过球队训练的高个子，只能一手拽住安纳金的T恤。他们一路狂奔过了个转角，终于医院就在眼前了。“卧槽卧槽卧槽！刚刚那是什么！！” 一个清亮的女声加入进来，“天仔你又做了什么！！”“小鬼头你不要什么都怪我！” 安纳金头也不回几步踏上医院台阶。欧比旺的手死沉死沉地捉着他的皮带扣，极大地限制了发挥。过了一会，欧比旺还没松手。安纳金奇怪地回头，

“阿索卡！？”

穿着全套运动服头顶两个冲天髻的小姑娘甩开手，气呼呼地抱胸瞪回去：“你竟然把我一个人丢在家里，自己去捉兔子！这么好玩的事居然敢瞒着我偷偷自己去！”

“你什么时候来的！？” 安纳金一头冷汗，左右环视一周，毫无欧比旺的踪影，“欧比旺呢？” 

随着一声低沉的吼声，摩托车大的警犬追了上来。“快进门！”阿索卡驱赶着安纳金从急诊通道进了医院，并回身顺手拴上了插销。警犬的獠牙撞在钢化玻璃上铛地一响。

幸好医院里似乎空无一人。安纳金靠在导医台上喘气。阿索卡摊手：“好吧，你把欧比给弄丢了。”

“我？” 安纳金食指差点戳上自己的眼睛。

“嗯哼，对啊，他在转角的时候脱手了，然后你就一溜烟地跑了。” 阿索卡用手指比作两条腿，飞快地从台面上敲过。

“然后你就趁机挂了上来？” 这个展开越发不可置信了，安纳金差点破音，“现在的小孩都怎么了？我和帕德梅的孩子以后可不能这么教。”

阿索卡做了个干呕的表情：“是是是，帕德梅，学生会长，和你，在啥都没说开的情况下，就结婚生娃啦。”

“我准备去约她的！” 安纳金揪住了自己的头发，“带着兔子！问她想不想做我女朋友。……我的天呐，我要去救欧比旺。”

阿索卡不为所动，抱着手眯起了眼睛。

安纳金心虚地小了声，“……和帕德梅，” 阿索卡的蓝色大眼睛仍然死死盯着他。

“……和雷克斯，也许还有科迪。” 安纳金开始搬着指头算，“本来要找你的……” “不，” 还在上八年级的小女孩无情地打断了他，“你想救所有人，但是你救不了所有人。”

高中男孩瞬间挺起了胸，想要争辩什么。“首先你要打狂犬疫苗。” 阿索卡斩钉截铁地揪住他的衣领，往配药室走去。

“你也全程跟踪我啊？不然怎么知道的！” 安纳金反应了过来。

脱手的一瞬间，欧比旺的心都死了。安纳金撒手没的特性这么多年他领教了无数回。什么溜冰场一转眼就看他冲出去冰刀把别的小朋友划伤了啊，什么游泳池脱个衣服的功夫他就因为跳水把几个富家子弟溅到起冲突了啊，什么走廊路遇文崔丝就要上去跟哥特少女干架结果背后就是杜库校长啦。虽然最后那条是为了自己。但是！欧比旺看着安纳金绝尘而去的身影，自己一手抱着他该死的兔子，一手无力地抓了个空，心脏该死地仿佛做了个长达两秒的自由落体运动。

另一边，两个警察已经渐渐逼近。莫非真的是丧尸！欧比旺不由得举起了兔子横在身前：“警官先生！请你们不要再前进了！” 兔子无辜地蹬了蹬腿。

一不小心，后背已经抵上了墙壁。欧比旺用余光搜索着，期望能看到什么趁手的工具拿来防身。他当然不会期待一团白色的绒毛能起到保护作用呢。丧尸嗷地张大了嘴，表示同意。他到底是为什么要不放心安纳金！明明那小子自己可以全身而退，但只要是他们两个一起，却总会陷入一次次的灾难中。不仅要把对方拉下水，还都想踩着对方往外爬，结果只能是双双溺亡。

好一个“双双”。欧比王叹了口气，我这回真要死在这小子手上了，可是他哪会愿意跟我一起死。不行，我也不会让安纳金死的。想罢，他露出了大义凌然的表情。就当我为掩护你牺牲了吧！丧尸一步步地逼近，已经可以看清它们扭曲的脸。“我说警官先生，你们平时都不注意口腔清洁的吗？” 欧比王最后露出一个笑容。

一声刺耳的轮胎声。丧尸应声飞了出去，划出一道足足长达10尺的壮观弧线，落在一户人家的栅栏上，嚓地变成了肉串。

一人一兔目瞪口呆。

“真有你的，克诺比，两个丧尸都搞不定。” 和周遭格格不入的巨大铲雪车里跳下来个人，斜倚在车边。位列欧比旺最不想见到的榜首，自打转校过来后找他麻烦就没间断过的摩尔·帕尔帕廷。据阿索卡说，她朋友瑞儿的爸爸的同事的儿子勒克斯，简而言之就是阿索卡的暗恋对象（但是，嘘，不能让小姑娘知道所有人都知道了），曾看到过杜库对帕尔帕廷先生唯唯诺诺的样子。但无论如何欧比旺绝不认为这货刚进冰球队就断腿是自己害的。说真的，谁叫他故意训练的时候把冰球那种铁坨往自己这个场外人员面前打，吓得自己一杯饮料全泼了。高速冲过来的时候踩到饮料噗通劈叉到骨折能怪我？至于为什么自己当时在场边就和这个话题无关了。欧比旺拒绝透露更多。

说到劈叉。欧比王实在没法收回坏心的笑容：“真有你的，摩尔，想不到你除了会劈叉还会开碰碰车。”

有那么一刻欧比旺以为自己会挨打，摩尔的表情可谓相当精彩。然而时不待人，此前的噪音吸引得四周房子里黑影蠢蠢欲动。丧尸的声音在不远处开始聚集。

“上车。” 摩尔撇嘴，说着放了铲雪车的手刹。

欧比旺望望街道深处渐渐出现的黑影，望望不耐烦地等在车边的校霸，转身就往树林里走。“再见了您呐。” 为了躲丧尸而上欺负人的校霸的车，笑话。然后他被摩尔一把揪住后领塞进了副驾驶。

“我要下去，我要去反方向！” 一时间欧比旺的声音和兔子叽叽的叫声混在一起难以听清。

“你他妈下车就在找死！不要吵了！卧槽这个铲斗不升上去速度起不来！” 摩尔在旁边猛地一拍控制台，结果车身一震，底盘生生抬高了半个车轮。

“不就是个铲雪车搞得那么花哨！他们要追上来了！” 驾驶的乐趣欧比旺并不能体会，但他能清楚明白什么叫理智。他握着扶手回身去看，不由得把兔子紧紧抱在了胸前： 已经有两三只丧尸准备挂上他们的后保险杠了。而且这是该死的铲雪车，只有两个座位还没有门的铲雪车！

摩尔横了他一眼：“再喊踹你下去。连你那坨白毛一起。”

“刚刚又是谁非要把我拽上来啊？” 欧比旺没那么高，但真的摸不着头脑。他也不懂为何校园一霸一副噎到的表情。而且兔子哪里惹他了，兔子那么无害……“噢，嗨，特纳太太，晚上遛狗呢？……啊啊啊特纳太太您不用挂上来的！！这里路边有只丧尸啊！！” 长裙外面套着羽绒服的丧尸一把抓住了欧比旺的脚。欧比旺看着老奶奶的脸根本不忍心踹。结果就是丧尸的脸扭曲拉长，长长的指甲伸向了他，露出一口几乎掉光的牙齿。白兔开始疯狂挣扎，似乎在帮忙努力躲避，发出一连串的叫声。

那叽叽叽的声音越来越急，最后连成了一串高频的噪声。

随着一声兔子的尖叫，两束红光穿透了丧尸的脸。老奶奶滚下了车，倒在路边。

欧比旺看着丧尸渐渐缩小的的身影，呆呆地把兔子换了方向，面朝车后轮。

几声叽叽声和红色光束闪过，那些丧尸也都被一一解决。

“无论你做了什么，克诺比，继续。” 摩尔先反应过来。欧比旺缓缓回身，并不想低头看又乖乖趴回胸口的兔子。他盯着前方的路面放空片刻，车头灯照亮了一小方水泥地，突然拿起兔子对着摩尔：“掉头去医院。安纳金自己肯定不会乖乖打狂犬疫苗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全员：时间到了，让我装个逼。  
同样还是全员：（一巴掌打脸）不许装逼。


End file.
